


天河之夜

by yurere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 涉英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurere/pseuds/yurere
Summary: 龙胆花：诚实正义；高贵让人尊敬；贴近你的悲伤；我最爱的是悲伤的你。日语原文摘自《银河铁道之夜》&《万叶集》





	

夜色中的踯躅花，色彩与白日里很不相同。原本的艳丽在黑夜的遮遮掩掩之下，都变做了浓浓淡淡深浅不一的影子，风一摇动便如在水里浮浮沉沉，风姿矜贵珍重。  
夏日的初始，总是由它们宣告。  
“皇帝陛下，冒昧于深夜造访，”  
涉在外头的窗台边单手脱帽弯腰，把另一只手中的白玫瑰隔着窗沿伸进去，“您可愿与您的小丑一同乘上这班即将出发的列车?”  
英智笑起来，问：“通往何处?”——优美地、弧度极小地——这种笑容似乎让他挣脱了医院的浅蓝纱帘围出的结界，“四次元银河轨道?然而现在是夏夜。你似乎弄错了季节，我亲爱的……魔术师。”  
“您的日日树涉无所不能，陛下。萤火虫会为我们引路，芒草生长的方向就是前途，穿过天鹰星座和煤袋星云，等南十字星被我们跨越之时，终点——银河万物——都会在眼前铺开。”  
“啊，那么会被永远留在那一端的，必定是我了。”  
“当然不是，我的陛下。只有皇帝可以对小丑感到厌倦，拥有随时抛弃小丑的权利。”涉银蓝色的长发在夏夜的微风里轻微地飘动，有那么一瞬间，英智觉得那些星星都被他的头发压住了，“而且，没有人会被留在银河彼端，因为掌车的是您`的`日日树涉♪”  
「きっとみんなのほんとうのさいわいをさがしに行く。どこまでもどこまでも僕たち一緒に進んで行こう。」  
“一定要去找到大家真正的幸福。不管要去哪里，我们都一起去吧。”  
「ああきっと行くよ」  
“嗯，一定。”

“断章取义，”用稍显夸张的语调回答完这短短的一句，英智仿佛批判一般笑着，“我的……涉。明明文章里的下一句，就是永远的别离。”而下一秒两手一撑跳出了窗外。  
外面的风是热的。  
英智没有穿住院服，极为平常地穿着普通的衬衫和西装裤，鞋子也不是室内鞋。  
“这只是普`通`的`对`话`，皇帝陛下。”  
涉微眯着眼睛，神情微妙奇异又快乐满足，“您之所以选择一楼，是否就是为了等待您的小丑在这样的星夜，与风一同降落到您的窗口?”  
“这不是你需要知道的。启程吧——”  
不管要去哪里。  
医院本身就建在山阳处，从后门绕出去便落着一个人工湖，星空倒映其中，银河的光辉细碎地闪耀。  
寂静。  
夏夜独有的风的气味。  
他们的脚步声在这寂静之中显得过于吵闹。  
那些踏在草上的窸窣声惊动了水鸟，啪嗒啪嗒一二连三拍翅而起。  
“白鹭是天河里的白沙变化而来。巧克力味的大雁……”英智轻声笑，“很想尝一尝。”  
「もうこの人のほんとうの幸になるなら自分があの光る天の川の河原に立って百年つづけて立って鳥をとってやってもいいというような気がして、どうしてももう黙っていられなくなりました。」  
“假如是为了让这个人获得真正的幸福，就算让他站在闪耀的天河边，抓一百年的鸟，也完全没有关系。想到这里，他已经没法再沉默。”

诵完这一段，涉一反寻常，竟然循规蹈矩地问了接下去该问的问题：“您真正想要的东西到底是什么?我的皇帝陛下。”  
新生不久的、颜色还不深的叶与星光包围着他，英智的笑容在其间若隐若现：“想要的东西，是什么呢?”他抱着手臂，左手抵在下巴上似乎在思索，再开口声音平稳温柔，“你不知道吗?我的涉。”  
涉不知从何处变出一整束深蓝龙胆花，低头时的表情是英智最喜欢的——不近不远，似乎一伸手就能碰到似乎又怎么也碰不到：“姑且算不知道，皇帝陛下。”  
如天上的星，如湖里的影。  
“花语是……诚实与正义，还有……”英智低声感叹一般，将那束花朵捧在手里贴近自己。  
而涉确实一直如此。  
“不愧是了不起的皇帝陛下，不光是玫瑰，连龙胆花的花语也尽在掌握☆”  
“错季的龙胆花。”  
躬身弯下腰又行了一礼，涉说：“冬日的车百合，夏季里开的梅花，只要是为了大家的幸福，小丑无所不能无所不为。”  
“那么我亲爱的魔术师，我也顺着这个既`定`的`流`程`向你发问——真正的幸福到底是什么?”花束在英智的脸上投下一些阴影，“不觉得它们的寂寞含义，即使是在这样的夏日夜晚，也无法抵消吗?或者说，这束花的意义可以任我理解——就用那些我没说完的寻`常`花`语`?”  
“啊，到底如何呢?”不痛不痒的夸张语调。  
这些话与行为到他的真心也许隔着十万条银河，也许……毫无阻隔。  
涉，我的涉。  
告诉我人要怎么渡`过`一条看不到——甚至可能不存在的河流。  
“亲爱的陛下，若您愿意，请允许我带您前往下一站。”  
英智当然不会问。  
涉当然不会解答。  
“奇妙的夜晚。我的魔术师，你总是能够给人无限的惊喜。”  
深夜早该已经关闭的游乐场，此刻园门开着，树林之后隐隐约约可以望见浮在空中的亮光。  
“皇帝陛下，或许这样说会让您从奇妙的世界跌回现实——当然也可能这夸奖不过是您良好的教养催生的社交辞令——，这些并不需要魔力，只……”  
英智拉了拉涉因垂下头而一起垂下的长发：“不准向我说明这些。从童话——或者说梦幻——回到现实，只能是我自己选择清醒，而不能是你把我拉回来。”  
“我的陛下，您在不断成长，但永远都保留有任性和孩子气。”涉直起身，“这很好，或者说非常好☆”  
那么……  
“接下来，让我们去体验一次深夜的奇幻摩天轮吧♪只为了您。”  
「只」是多么美妙的字眼。  
这个世界上最美妙的东西，一件一件一个一个全部降临——全部都由你带给我。  
从最初，到今夜。  
摩天轮上升缓慢而异常让人心惊。  
之前在门口看到的、需要抬头仰望的树林，慢慢地被升高的车厢超越，树冠渐渐变成一团团暗影，完全到了他的脚下。  
并没有实感，那些黑黝黝的树冠，他从来没有触碰过，却已经在他脚下——却又不在——因为他的脚下是涉`给`他`的`摩天轮车厢。  
这个城市的灯火亮在遥远的另一个世界。  
在这个密闭的世界里，只有涉——还有他`带`来`的`一切。  
“真正想要的东西……”英智跪在摩天轮的座椅上，扒着透明的玻璃嗫嚅般。  
从开着的小窗口溜进来的风路过他，用他自己的衬衫和发梢向他献上轻轻的吻。  
涉真正地笑起来：“英智，我的……陛下，这个姿势实在非常不符合您的形象。”

“每个人都是驯兽师，每个人都要不断克制自己心里的猛兽，因为……”  
“变成老虎的话就糟糕了啊☆”  
“所以谢谢你……我的涉。”  
“拉住了我让我没有脱离这个世界的，告诉了我这个世界的美妙奇异的，不正是英智你吗?所以也谢谢你，我的……英智。”  
“即使是我?”  
涉根本不需要回答。  
“那么……之后我可以扔掉这束龙胆花了吗?”为了不损伤那些娇嫩的深蓝花朵，为了不在上面留下他的指甲痕迹或者别的，英智小心地摸了摸其中一朵，笑问。  
“当然，陛下。”

「わが情焼くもわれなり愛しきやし君に恋ふるもわが心から」  
「情之烧心，缘由在己；恋君之情意，自我心中起。」

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 龙胆花：诚实正义；高贵让人尊敬；贴近你的悲伤；我最爱的是悲伤的你。  
> 日语原文摘自《银河铁道之夜》&《万叶集》


End file.
